1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having a base body, at least one carrier pin which is anchored in a wall of the basic body and which emerges perpendicularly from the wall, and at least one contact spring which is of a strip shaped material, which is partly wrapped around the carrier pin and secured on it by means of a securing section, and which has a contacting spring shank which can be switched over by an armature about the axis of the terminal post between a resting position and a working position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relays in which contact springs made from strip shaped material are secured in this way are well known, the terminal post generally being anchored in a base section or in another base body part. In relays of a conventional type, in which the contact springs are in each case partly wound around the terminal post by means of a securing end, as is disclosed, for example, in German Application 2,512,574, the contact spring must in any case additionally be secured on the terminal post by welding or in some other way, in order to prevent twisting of the contact spring during switching. This means that even after being fitted on the terminal post the securing end of the contact spring must be accessible for welding or for another type of securings if, however, the contact spring in a relay is arranged in a restricted space, for example between the armature and coil, the type of securing mentioned at the beginning is not possible. Furthermore, during welding of a strip spring on a pin a specific prestressing can be achieved only by special measures or by subsequent adjustment.